


Stay

by MuggleMaybe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuggleMaybe/pseuds/MuggleMaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is laughing, and Rose is mad. Isn't she?</p><p>banner by Stille Nacht at TDA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams/gifts).



> This was written for Hannah. I hope you like it, dear!
> 
> JKR owns the Potterverse. (Surprise! ;))

Rose thawed out of sleep with the pleasant slowness of Sunday mornings. Warm sunshine and shadow played over her eyelids. When she opened her eyes, the view from Ravenclaw tower revealed an unblemished sky over a forest gilded in copper and gold. She smiled. Maybe she and Scorpius could…

Oh. Her smile faded. She’d nearly forgotten about their fight the previous evening. Rose tried to think back… they’d been paired together for Prefect duty, and then… What had the argument been about? She squeezed her eyes closed again and tried to replay the moment in her mind. The yelling, so much yelling, and then she was storming up to her dormitory. Scorpius came running after her, his book bag dangling from one hand in that way that so annoyed her and… Shit.

It’s over. That’s what she had shouted down at him, and then she’d thrown her Charms book at him and retreated to her four-poster. He was going to be furious.

Rose ran her fingers through her long hair to make it semi-presentable, threw a bra on under her pajama top, and took her wand from its place on her nightstand. She didn’t actually plan to jinx him. Not really. Still, it seemed unwise to go to battle unarmed, Rose thought as she made her way down the stairs.

Her plan was to knock on his dormitory door and request a private chat, but when she reached the common room, she paused. What if he didn’t forgive her? She hadn’t really meant it. She liked Scorpius, liked him so much it scared her a little, but she had always been absolute rubbish at apologies. Besides, he would probably refuse to see her. He would probably say she’d royally screwed up and that would be the end of it all. Hadn’t that been what happened with her last two boyfriends?

Even if it was futile, Rose knew she at least had to try. She’d read somewhere that the first rule of relationships was you should never leave a fight unresolved.* Well, then. She squared her shoulders and moved toward the stairway to the boys’ dormitories. Before she could start up, Scorpius appeared at the top.

He wore a t-shirt, pajama bottoms covered in Ravenclaw eagles, and – most notably – a Quidditch helmet.

He looked her straight in the eye as he came down the stairs, and stopped a foot away from her.

She took a deep breath. “I think we should talk.” The words came out scratchy with sleep.

“Okay, let’s talk.”* There was, to her surprise, a hint of laughter in his expression. What was he playing at?

“Scorp?”

“You were pretty ticked last night.”

“I know.” Her fingernails rose to her mouth to bite before she remembered she was trying to break the habit. She clasped her hands behind her back instead.

“So, what then? Is it over? You want me out of your life?” He looked so sweet standing there, musky with morning scent. His hair stuck out from the helmet’s rim to form a fluffy gold halo around his face.

“I, um…” Rose sighed and started again. “I know I was a bit, um, shirty last night.” Scorpius snorted at her understatement and she felt her cheeks flush. “Well, okay, so I was furious.”

He nodded, mockingly grave. “And why was that, exactly?”

“Because, um…” She couldn’t remember. She had no idea whatsoever why she’d been angry, she only knew she had been.

Scorpius was fighting a losing battle with a grin. “If you like, we can discuss this later, when you’ve actually remembered why you’re upset. It must have been bad for you to throw a book. You love books!”

She did love books. Scorpius always teased her for refusing to fold down the pages, but then he would laugh and kiss her cheek. Plus, he always got her the most perfect novels as gifts. A familiar warmth rushed through her, and Rose couldn’t ignore the feeling that this discussion was the stupidest thing in the world. This was Scorpius, who was smiling at her anger because smiling at her was what he did best. Scorpius, who she loved. She reached out and poked him in the side, not quite concealing a giggle.

“Hey!” he yelped.

Rose dashed from the foot of the stairs to the fireplace and he gave chase lazily, each of his long strides equal to two of hers. She dodged around furniture, barely avoiding him and grinning when he missed her each time.

“You—can’t—distract me—from—the point,” Scorpius said between gasps. Or perhaps it was between laughs. She wasn’t quite sure.

“Wanna bet?” Rose shot back. She spun around and rushed forward at speed, tackling Scorpius onto the sofa. With obvious expertise, she began tickling his knees and stomach. She knew him so well, knew just the right touch to make him laugh to the point of tears.

“Rose! Stop!” He choked out, his laughter condensed to silence in his breathlessness. She yielded, and was almost surprised to find herself crouched over him as they paused, both breathing heavily. It was, she thought later, a moment. Her hair hung down to graze the Quidditch helmet’s metal and leather frame. His eyes were nothing short of luminous, as if they’d soaked up all the blue of the morning’s autumn sky. He was grinning. Warmth radiated through the thin fabric of her pajama top where his hands rested gently on her waist.

“Well,” he said, “what is it, then? Do you want me to—"

Rose interrupted him by lifting the helmet off his head and tossing it unceremoniously over the back of the couch. Now her hair danced on his jaw, the auburn tips dark next to his blonde stubble, and Rose couldn’t help herself. She kissed him, a long, sweet kiss even more golden than autumn. When she ran out of air she pulled away, her lips still tingling with sensation as they tilted into a grin. “Stay,” she said.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is based on the song "Stay Stay Stay" by Taylor Swift. The lines "Okay, let's talk", "you should never leave a fight unresolved", "stay", and "almost broke up last night" are taken directly from the lyrics.


End file.
